dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miami City Tournament Hall
The Tournament Hall where duelists gather from all around the nation to pit their skills against one another. You may RP here. Yuga Getting into the Swing of it Yuga pays for entry into the local tournament and moves into the main hall to see a handful of people, sharing binders and selling each other cards. I guess I'll find a place to sit and stay there until we start. As Yuga begins moving towards an empty seat. Others have gathered and people started trading, talking, and conversing but strangely avoided Yuga. In the distance he could see other people who used fusion summoning and some familiar faces from the Fusion Dimension, obviously spies. Yuga sat there silently waiting for it to start, giving off an aura of malice and discomfort, which is probably the reason people were avoiding him. I wonder what opponent I'll duel... He thought to himself before checking the time till the tournament started. An outstretched hand comes near Yuga and it's followed by a voice. "Hey. Wanna duel?" Yuga stares up at the owner of the hand. "Sure. I need to test out my deck anyway." Yuga says before looking around, "Why is there no holograms in this place?" He asks before looking back at the person. The owner of the hand is a woman of average height and she chuckles when Yuga mentions the holograms. "It's just using Duel Mats, nothing big or special. Come on, there's an open seat over there." she mentions walking that way. Yuga follows the woman over to the open seat and then takes his deck and extra deck out of his duel disk and places in on the table. "This is so weird for me." Yuga says before sitting down. The woman sits down and draws her cards before flipping a coin and calling Tails but it lands on heads. "Okay, you are going first." Yuga draws his first hand. "I'll start by activating my field spell, "Fibre Fashion Show" and then activate its effect to discard "Fibre Weapon - Unending Spears" from my hand to add "Fibre Wielder - Punk Outfitter" to my hand. Also, because a Fibre Weapon was discarded by a Fibre card's effect I get to draw 1 card. Next I normal summon the "Fibre Wielder - Punk Outfitter" I added to my hand and activate it's effect to discard "Fibre Weapon - Keen Edge" from my hand to add "Fibre Weapon - Punk Jacket" to hand. And again because a Fibre Weapon was discarded by a Fibre card's effect I draw. Now I activate the effect of the "Fibre Weapon - Punk Jacket" in hand to special summon it to the field. With these monsters present on the field I contact fuse. Fusion summon the level 7 "Fibre Fighter - Punk Rocker" in attack position. After that I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." The woman watches and nods. "Amazing plays, you are indeed skilled. First I summon Wingal Youth. When this card is summoned I am able to search my Deck for a "Pink Comet Flogal" from my Deck and summon her in defense position. If I do this successfully, I can then Normal Summon once again so long as I use Wingal and Flogal on my field as materials." she explains. "I tribute my two monsters and Normal Summon Pupil of Light and Darkness, Llew." she says lightly setting the card down. It is a Level 8 with 2800 attack and 2500 Defense. "Llew's effect, I can discard one card to destroy one card you control. I choose your back left Spell or Trap Card." It's sword is swung and destroys the face down Quick-Fix. "Llew attacks your monster." Yuga moves his hand over the cards, "Sorry, but my monster's effect activates reducing your monster's attack by 1000." She seems surprised at first but nods and removes her monster taking the damage. "When Llew exits the monster zone he allows me to summon back Flogal in defense position." she states playing the pink dog back on her field. "I end my turn." "Draw." Yuga says, "At this moment my "Fibre Fighter - Punk Rocker" returns to extra deck and the monsters used to summon it are special summoned back to the field. So "Fibre Wielder - Punk Outfitter" and "Fibre Weapon - Punk Jacket" return to the field. I normal summon "Fibre Wielder - Fashion Model" and activate its effect to discard "Fibre Weapon - Weaver Robes" so that I can add "Fibre Weapon - Model Dress" to my hand, also because a Fibre Weapon was discarded by a Fibre Effect I can draw 1 card. With the "Fibre Weapon - Model Dress" that I just added to hand I special summon it using its effect. Now I tune my level 4 "Fibre Wielder - Punk Outfitter" with the level 3 "Fibre Weapon - Punk Jacket". Synchro summon the level 7 "Fibre Fighter - Punk Claw Wings" and then I use my 2 Level 4 "Fibre Wielder - Fashion Model" and "Fibre Weapon - Model Dress" to overlay. Xyz summon the rank 4 "Fibre Follower - Model Dominance". Now I activate my "Fibre Fighter - Punk Claw Wings" I discard my entire hand and draw as many cards as I discard. I discard my "Terraforming" and "Fibre Fashion Show" and draw 2 cards. Next I activate my "Fibre Follower - Model Dominance" by detaching the "Fibre Weapon - Model Dress" from it, which switches your monster into attack position. Battle Phase, I attack your "Flogal" with my "Fibre Follower - Model Dominance" and with that monster destroyed my "Fibre Fighter - Punk Claw Wings" will attack you directly. And now with those attacks over I will end my turn. The woman flinches a little before laughing. "Alright my turn, I draw. I summon Maskgal. By tributing Maskgal I can summon Llew back from my graveyard. Now, I Special Summon Dawngal since I have 3 "gal" monsters in my graveyard." She places a Level 8 2500/1800 monster onto her board. "While I control Dawngal, you can only target her for cards and effects. Llew's effect, I discard one card and destroy Model Dominance." "Dawngal attacks Punk Claw Wing." she states. "Because I have 'Gal' monsters in my graveyard she gains 500 ATK for each one." "Then Llew attacks you directly. I end my turn." "Draw." Yuga draws and looks at his hand. He then places his cards on the board and says, "Game. You win. I can't win with this hand." The woman nods and picks up her cards. "You did really well, your Deck has some great synergy but it seems like you have no way to recycle your cards. Here you go." she says as an after thought handing Yuga some extra booster packs. "Sorry, I nicked some of the rarer cards but these are the packs those Fibre Cards came from yes?" she asks. He takes them and looks through them. "Thanks I guess." Yuga says without looking up at her. "My name is Tammey Seeker." she says nodding to him as she shuffles her Deck. "What's your name?" "Yuga" He says before looking up at her.